Anything For Love
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: AU Fiction: Seth will do anything to be with the woman he loves...even murder his own wife. Seth/OC and Randy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story and I hope you all like it. A special thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help on it. You are awesome!

AU Fiction: Seth/OC and Randy/OC. This story is done and I will probably post one chapter a day.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Bianca Logan asked her married boyfriend as he got dressed to leave.<p>

"I have too." He replied. "She will wonder where I am." He looked at his mistress

Bianca sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you really have to go." She said before kissing him. She hoped he would stay with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I really have to go. Her parents are coming over for dinner."

"Fine." Bianca said pulling away. "When can we meet again like this?"

"After work." She nodded as he kissed her one more time. "See you tomorrow at the office." He said as he walked out of her apartment.

Bianca sighed once he had. She had been having an affair with her boss for a few months now. She worked as his assistant at the law firm in Houston. She had never asked him to leave his wife for her but she wished she wasn't the other woman. She liked him, in fact, she was in love with him and they had amazing sex. She just wished she was his only.

Seth Rollins headed toward his house after leaving his mistress's apartment. He knew sleeping with Bianca was wrong and against his vows to his wife but Bianca was so beautiful and sexy. Nothing like his wife, Alexia. He and Alexia had been college sweethearts and were married right after graduation. That was seven years ago. Alexia had got him through law school and now he was an associate at Hemsley and McMahon Law firm. And a very valuable one at that.

He and Alexia were considered the perfect couple. They both came from well to do families and both attended Baylor University. Both graduated with honors and then Seth went to law school while Alexia enjoyed her job as a psychologist. And it had been that way for the last seven years. But Alexia never made him happy in the bedroom. At least not like he wanted. She never knew about the affairs he'd had already during their marriage. The first one was in law school and with his study partner. The next one was a weekend fling at a law conference in Seattle. But none of them came close to the affair he was having with Bianca. He never felt as much for them as he did for her. He sighed as he pulled into the garage and headed in.

"Hey, how was work?" Alexia asked when he walked in.

"It was work." He replied. "Busy day with a case" He said kissing her hello. "I'm going to take a quick shower before your parents arrive."

"Okay" She said as he headed upstairs. She turned her attention back to making dinner. She was excited that her parents were coming over. It had been a long time since she had seen them. She just wondered what was up with her husband. He had been really distance lately. She sighed and turned her attention back to dinner.

She had everything on the table when he came down and her parents rang the doorbell. Seth walked over the door and opened it.

"Susan, Grant, glad you could make it." He said to them.

"Thank you Seth." Susan said walking in and hugging her daughter. "You look good but tired dear."

"Thanks." Alexia laughed. "I just have been working hard that's all."

"Well rest more." Susan replied.

Seth looked at them. "How about a drink?"

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks." Grant replied.

"White wine." Susan replied. Seth nodded and headed to get the drinks. Susan turned to her daughter once Seth had. "Sweetie, are you and Seth okay?"

"Yeah. He just has been working a lot lately and we haven't really had time together." Alexia replied.

"Alright." Susan said looking toward where her son in law was. "Why don't you and Seth come to the club with me and daddy this weekend? Give you both a break from the everyday life."

"Maybe if Seth can get away from the office."

"I'm sure he can. Just ask." Alexia nodded and they all headed over to the table and sat down. She hoped Seth would agree and they would get some time away from Houston.

Bianca pulled up to her sister's house and headed in. She had promised Elsa she would come for dinner. Elsa and her husband Randy were the only ones who knew about her affair with Seth. Randy and Seth both worked at the law firm and Elsa was a child psychologist who by chance worked with Seth's wife.

"About time you got here." Elsa said as she opened the door and hugged her sister.

"Sorry. I had an appointment." Bianca said as she walked in.

Elsa smiled. "And how is Seth today?"

"Fine other than he is having dinner with his wife and her parents." She replied.

"Well, that does happen."

"Yeah I know. I just...I wish he wasn't married."

"I know." Elsa said hugging her again. "But you knew what you were getting into with him."

"I know and I wouldn't change being with him. I love him, Elsa."

"I know you do." She replied. "How about we not talk about that tonight and just enjoy dinner." Bianca nodded and they headed into the dining room.

Randy walked into the dining room from the office. "Hey, Bianca." He said to her.

"Hey, Randy." She smiled as her sister poured some wine. "I'm not drinking. So can I just have some water or soda?"

Elsa looked at her sister. "You never turn down wine. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I just haven't felt real good today that's all"

"Alright." Elsa said and walked to the kitchen to get her a soda. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Bianca replied taking it. "So, any news from you guys?"

"No." Elsa laughed. "We aren't having a baby yet. But we are trying."

"That's awesome." Bianca replied. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Elsa smiled. She looked at her sister. She hated that Bianca was seeing someone who was pretty much unavailable but after working with Seth's wife for so long, she understand Seth's need to be with someone else. She just didn't want her sister to be hurt. She wanted Bianca to have what she and Randy had. To be happy with someone and making a life with them. No stuck being the other woman forever. But she knew love happened when you least expected it and you couldn't control it. So, she just supported her sister and helped her as much as she could. That was all she could do at the moment.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Bianca headed to work. She liked working at the law firm and liked working for Seth even more. She sat down at her desk and got everything ready for the day. She hoped they could find some time together that day. She made sure the files he needed were pulled and on his desk as well as his appointments for the day. She heard footsteps and smiled when she saw him coming toward her.

"Good Morning, Mr. Rollins." She said to him as he walked up to her desk. "I have your messages and those files are on your desk already."

'Thank you, Bianca." He smiled at her. "I have a letter that needs to go out so can you follow me to the office?" She nodded and followed him in. She sat down across from him and got her note pad out. He couldn't help but notice how her skirt rode up a little bit and showed a little leg. He turned his attention back to the letter. "I need you to write a letter to Hunter concerning the divorce of Brock and Summer Lesnar. Summer's lawyer is pushing for a bigger settlement and we need to decided what counter offer we want to give them." She nodded and wrote down the information. He smiled. "Oh and cancel my afternoon meetings until about 4. It'll be a long lunch."

"Of course, Mr. Rollins." She said with a knowing smile. She knew that meant they would get a hotel room and spend most of afternoon there.

"Good. Then that's all for now." She nodded and headed back to her desk. She sat down at her computer and typed the letter that was to go to Hunter. Once she had it done, she signed Seth's name and took it to Hunter's office. She had just sat back down when the phone rang.

"Seth Rollins's office." She said when she picked up.

"Bianca, it's Alexia. May I speak with my husband please?"

"Of course." Bianca said and put the call the through.

Seth sighed when Bianca said Alexia was on the phone. He didn't want to deal with her right now. "What Alexia? I'm very busy."

"Well hello to you too." She said to him.

"Hello." He said harshly. "Now what?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me for lunch and then shop for John and Nikki's wedding present."

He sighed. He hated John and Nikki and he sure didn't want to shop for them. They were more Alexia's friends than his. "I can't. I have meetings all day long."

"Are you sure? I was hoping we could spend the time together. I could get us a hotel room near your office and we could have some time together."

"I can't. I have to much going on. I'm dealing with a big divorce right now."

"Fine. I just wanted to spend time with my husband. You never want to spend time with me."

"Let's not get into this now. I'm working and have a lot to do."

"Fine, whatever." She said hanging up.

He sighed and went back to his file. He didn't know why she didn't understand that he was very busy with cases and he couldn't just drop that to spend time with her. Plus he didn't want to spend time with her.

Lunch came around and Seth and Bianca headed out to the hotel nearby. He had arranged for room service for them. "This is always amazing." Bianca said as they laid in the bed after spending the last few hours making love.

"That's always good to hear." He laughed. He had told Hunter that he would be out of the office until four as he had lunch meeting and he wasn't sure how long it might last. Hunter said that was fine since Seth had been doing a great job on the Lesnar divorce and he was very impressed with him.

She laughed too and looked at the time. She sighed when she did. "We had better get a shower and get dressed. It's three-thirty." He nodded and got up and they headed to the shower. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs to leave.

Alexia walked out of the antique shop near her husband's office. She thought about surprising him but he never liked when she did and he got mad when she did. She turned toward the hotel next door and was shocked when she saw her husband walking out with his assistant. She was even more shocked when she saw Seth kiss Bianca. It was then she realized why her husband was distant to her. He was having an affair with his assistant. She watched as they headed back toward the office building. She got into her car and drove away. She would have to think about this. And decide if she should confront him about the affair or not.

She got into her car and drove home. She was glad she had taken the day off. She couldn't focus on patients now that she knew her husband was cheating on her. She walked into the house and headed right toward Seth's home office. She wanted to know everything she could about when and how the affair begin. She sat down at his desk and started looking through everything. She sighed when she found nothing in his desk. She then turned her attention to his computer that was there. She turned it on and began looking through the files. She stopped when she found one that was marked private and work related. She clicked it and waited for it to open. When it did she saw what she was looking for. It was pictures of Bianca in sexy lingerie and in sexy positions on the bed and then there were the ones that were of her naked and in a sexy position. She then saw the ones of Seth and Bianca together. She was seething with anger at the sight of her husband fucking his assistant when one caught her eye and she pulled it up. She knew immediately it had been taken at the house and in that very office. She couldn't believe Seth actually brought his whore into their house and then took pictures of them having sex. She went into her office and got her flash drive. She wanted to make sure she had copies of the pictures for when she decided what she was going to. She quickly transferred copies of the pictures into the drive. She then started looking for other things. She saw a private email address and brought it up. She quickly read all the emails Bianca had sent to Seth and the ones he had sent to her. All of them were very sexually and detailed in what each wanted to do to the other. She saved them to her flash drive also. Once she had, she left the office the way she found it. She didn't want Seth to know she had been looking through his office.

She put the drive back in her office and walked out. Now she had proof he had been cheating on her and it would come in handy should she file for divorce but she wasn't sure she wanted that yet. She and Seth had been married seven years and she wasn't ready to give up yet. Especially not to some whore who had probably spread her legs for everyone at the law firm.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Seth arrived home after work and headed in. His mind on Bianca and the afternoon they had spent together. He stopped in his tracks when he walked into the dining room and saw a romantic dinner set up and Alexia standing there.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. You have been so busy lately that we haven't had any time together. So I wanted to make a special dinner and spend some time together." She smiled.

"I'm really very tired Alexia. This divorce I'm working on is very tough and I just want to eat and head to bed."

She walked over to him. "Seth, come on. We haven't made love in months. I miss it." She said before kissing him. "I miss you." She said as she pulled away. "I'm your wife and I expect sex from you. I don't know why you haven't wanted to sleep with me." She knew the reason but she wasn't going to admit it yet. She wasn't ready to give up on her marriage and if she had to seduce her husband into bed, she would.

"I'm just dealing with this big case."

She looked at him and stepped away. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. "Are you sure?" She said as she stood there in the red bra and panty set. "I remember when we were so into each other." She said walking back over to him. "We use to do it anywhere. Now, I can't get you do me anywhere." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, I know you have to want it to. If I haven't been getting any, I know you haven't either."

She smiled inward and kissed him. She deepened the kiss only to have him pull away. "Alexia, I'm really tired. I'm just going to grab a snack and head to my office."

She sighed. "Fine. I will bring you something in there." He nodded and headed to the office. She turned to the food and took out the sleep medication. She was going to get him into bed and then she would make him see they should be together.

Seth sighed as he sat down in his office, he thought about how the affair begin all those months ago. Bianca had just come to work for him as his assistant. She was exceptional at the job. She was always early to work and had everything waiting for him. She stayed late if needed. She was a great assistant. And that was all he was interested in at the beginning. But then he and Alexia had started having problems. And that started when Alexia decided they should have kids. He wanted them but he wasn't sure it was the right time. But that was settled when the doctor told Alexia there was no way for her to get pregnant. Her tubes were both completely blocked and there was no chance of pregnancy ever.

After she found out, she started focusing on everything else and not on him or their marriage and he started getting busier at work and sex with Alexia just wasn't interesting to him anymore. He was taking on more responsibility with the law firm and advancing in his career and that was his main focus.

As for his relationship with Bianca, that started one night after they were working late on a case. They were in the office going over some depositions and he noticed how really sexy she was. He had always known she was beautiful and sexy but that night, it was more obvious to him. The way she moved her hair behind her ear and the way her skirt slid up a little bit when she sat down. She had leaned in closer to him to read a deposition and he smelled her perfume that smelt so good. When she turned to sit back down, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He thought she would pull away and tell him she wasn't interested but then he felt her kiss him back.

He deepened the kiss and laid her back on the sofa in the office. It didn't take long before they were undressed and he was fucking her hard from behind with her moaning loudly. It was some of the best sex he'd ever had. After that, they would have sex regularly at the office after everyone had left for the day and at Bianca's apartment and occasionally a hotel during lunch. They always found time to be together and he found himself falling for her without even trying too. The great sex they had was just an added bonus.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door and Alexia came in. "Here you go." She said as she sat down the food and drink. "Enjoy." She said before leaving. She smiled as she did. While she had no chance to keep him by getting pregnant, she thought if Bianca knew he was still sleeping with her, she might break it off.

She got ready for bed and waited for him to come upstairs. She made sure she had the video camera set up to catch everything. She heard him a few hours later coming up the stairs. Once he entered the bedroom, she got up and helped him to bed. Once he was, she got into the bed and started kissing him. It wasn't long before they were making love. She would have smiled that her plan was working if he hadn't called her Bianca during sex. She hated the fact that Bianca was on his mind and she hated that whore even more.

The next morning, she smiled to herself as she felt him shift in the bed as the alarm went off. She turned to look at him. "Good morning." She smiled. He looked at her and realized exactly what happened. "That was some night." She said to him. "I've missed this."

"Yeah." He said as he got up. He honestly didn't remember what exactly happened between them but he knew they had sex. And while she was his wife and it was natural for them to do so. He felt that he was cheating on Bianca with Alexia. He looked at Alexia and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work. Even though it was Saturday.

Alexia sighed as when he did. She expected him to say something more and admit that it was nice to be together again. She got up and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. "Don't you have more to say about last night?" She asked when he did.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her as he got dressed.

"Well I would like my husband to admit that he enjoyed sex with me. That he had missed sex with me. I mean come on Seth, it has been months since we slept together. I would have thought you would be happy to have sex."

He sighed and turned to face her. "Fine. I enjoyed sex with you and I missed it. Now can I go to work?"

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him. "I mean , are you cheating on me?" She looked at him. She knew he was but she wanted him to admit it. "If you are, you better end it now. I will take everything from you in a divorce."

"I'm not cheating on you, Alexia." He replied. "I just have been busy with work and I thought you understood that. I enjoyed last night. I'm glad we managed to find some time together. I really am. I just have to get to work."

She stood up from the bed and walked over to him. "Alright. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating." She said before kissing him. "See you after work?"

"Yeah, I might be late depending on this case."

"Okay." She said and kissed him one more time before he left. She walked over to the video camera and took it to her laptop. Once she had it on DVD, she went to mail it to Bianca. To her, it was the first step in getting her husband back. She would make Bianca see that there was no future for her and Seth. That Seth would stay with her and Bianca was nothing but a passing fling. One he would soon end.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Seth arrived at work and saw Bianca there. "You know it's Saturday and you could have taken the day off."

"I know but I thought you might need help with the case."

"That's nice of you.'" He replied. "But I know you haven't felt good. So, you should head home and rest."

"Thanks." She smiled and stood up. She turned to him. "Are you okay? You seem different today."

He sighed and looked at her. "Yeah I'm okay but I have something to tell you." He said. "Can you come to the office with me?"

"Okay." She said as she followed him into his office. "What's going on?"

"I know this sounds stupid but I feel guilty that I slept with Alexia last night."

Bianca sat there for a minute before taking his hand. "You shouldn't feel guilty. She's your wife. You are suppose to sleep with her. I just assumed you were sleeping her and me."

"No, I wasn't." He replied. "Up until last night, I was only sleeping with you. I just didn't have any desire to sleep with Alexia."

Bianca was shocked. She honestly thought he was sleeping with both. "And last night you did?" Bianca asked. "Does that mean you want to end things with us?" She hoped he didn't but if he slept with Alexia last night maybe he did.

"No! Of course not." He replied. "I don't remember much about last night but I know I slept with her. But I felt guilty because to me, I felt like I was cheating on you."

"You shouldn't feel that way." She replied and kissed him. "You did nothing wrong and I'm not mad. If you're worried about that. I'm not. Do I want to think about you being with her? No, I definitely don't. But I'm not mad that you slept with your wife. I just hoped you weren't ending things with us."

"I promise you. It won't happen again." He replied and kissed her this time. "I don't want things to end with us. And I will not sleep with Alexia again."

Bianca sighed. "Seth, she is your wife and it's normal for her to expect sex from you and for you to have sex with her. It's not wrong or anything. So, please don't think that."

"Alright." He said before kissing her. "But know, you're the only one I want to sleep with." She smiled and nodded. "Now, you go home and rest. I don't like when you're sick."

"Thanks." She smiled and headed out. What she said was true. She wasn't mad that he slept with his wife but she definitely didn't want to think about it. She got her purse and headed to her car. She called Elsa on the way and told her she wasn't feeling well and she was going home to rest.

Elsa hung up the phone and turned to her husband. "That was Bianca. She's going home sick. Seth's at the office working."

"I figured. This Lesnar divorce is brutal. Both side want to gut the other one. And that makes for a nasty divorce. Plus I think Seth would use any excuse as to not spend time with his wife."

"Well, I can't blame him there. I think I will go check on Bianca. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Okay." Randy replied as his wife kissed him goodbye. "I think I will head to the office and help Seth with this." Elsa nodded and headed out.

She pulled up to Bianca's apartment and headed in. She used her key and walked in. It was how she managed to find out about her and Seth in the first place. She walked in on Bianca and Seth on the sofa going at it and then Bianca confessed everything. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better. It's weird. I only really feel sick in the morning." She said to her.

"Well, I brought you some soup. It's your favorite, potato." Elsa said taking off the lid. Bianca got a smell of it and she rushed to the bathroom with Elsa behind her. "I think this is more than a virus."

"Why would you say that?" Bianca said as she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth and hands.

"I think you're pregnant."

"What?" Bianca said turning to her. "No, I can't be."

"Well, you are in the child bearing stage of life and you are sexually active. So it's possible. I think you should take a test and find out."

"I guess I should. To rule it out."

"I'll run to the pharmacy down the street and get you one. Just rest." Bianca nodded as her sister rushed out to get the pregnancy test.

Bianca sat down on the sofa and thought about things. Could she be pregnant? She knew it was possible but she and Seth were safe weren't they? She looked up as the door opened ten minutes later.

"Here, take the tests and let's see if you're pregnant." Elsa said handing her four different tests. "I know you and I figured you would want more than one test to show if you're pregnant." Bianca nodded and headed into the bathroom. Once she had taken all the tests she set her alarm and waited. "So, what are you going to if you are pregnant?"

Bianca sighed. "I don't know. I tell Seth and he and I can decide on things together. I'm not going to make a decision without telling him. It is his baby too if I am." She said as the alarm went off. "Well, let's see if I am pregnant." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She picked up the first one. "Pregnant." She said as she picked up the others. "They all say the same thing. Pregnant. And according to this one, I'm four weeks"

Elsa nodded. "So, you're having a baby." She smiled. "Are you happy?"

"I am but I'm nervous about what Seth will say. I didn't purposely get pregnant and I hope he will know that."

"He will because he loves you." Bianca nodded. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day he comes here. He tells Alexia he's out golfing all day but really he's here with me. So, I will tell him then." She looked at her sister. "No matter what, I want the baby."

"I figured." Elsa smiled. "You have always wanted a baby. Now, you rest and I will see you later. Let me know what he says." Bianca and watched as her sister walked out. She would call her doctor on Monday morning and find out everything about the pregnancy. But first things, first, she had to tell Seth and she hoped he would be okay with.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Alexia told Seth that she was going to spend the day with her mom shopping. They rarely spent Sunday together. Usually Seth was playing golf with the guys from work and Alexia spent time with her friends. She watched as he left for golf and she headed out too. She followed him and saw he was going to Bianca. She sighed and took off toward her mom's. She knew now that Seth was never playing golf. He was spending his Sundays with his whore.

Seth pulled into the parking lot and headed up to Bianca's. He couldn't wait to spend the day with her. He used his key and headed in. He saw the note that said she was in the bedroom. He headed that way and walked into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Bianca on the bed wearing nothing.

"This is a nice surprise." He smiled.

"Well, I wanted to make sure we didn't waste time with clothes. Well, my clothes anyway." She smiled and got on her knees at the foot of the bed. He walked over to the bed and kissed her passionately. She quickly helped him get out of his clothes and pulled him to her. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her lips as he slid inside her. They spent the next two hours making love.

After as they laid there in the bed, she knew it was time to tell him about the baby. "Seth, I have something to tell you and I hope that you're okay with it."

"What?" He asked looking at her. "Are you ending this?"

"No, not at all." She sighed. "I'm pregnant four weeks." She looked at him.

"Pregnant?" He asked trying to take in the news.

"Yes." She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction. "What are you thinking and feeling? I know this is unexpected. It was for me. I never thought I would get pregnant and I didn't do it on purpose. I promise. I'm as shocked as anyone."

He got up from the bed. "I honestly don't know how I feel" He looked at her. "I'm shocked and excited I guess. I never thought I would get a chance since Alexia can't have any."

She sighed thinking maybe he wanted her to end the pregnancy. "I just thought you should know. This baby is half yours. And we should decide together what to do. But I want the baby. I do."

He walked back over to her and sat down in front of her on the bed. "I want the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know I said I didn't know how I felt and that's true to an extent but I am excited about the idea about being a father."

She sighed with relief. "Just so you know I'm not asking you to leave her. That's your decision. But I want you to be apart of our child's life."

He looked at her and thought about what she was giving him. "I think it's time I told Alexia the truth. That I don't love her anymore and I don't want to be married to her anymore. It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's time." He looked at her. "And it's nothing to do with this. It's just time. I'm not happy with her. I'm happy with you. So, it's time to stop pretending that I want to be her husband." She nodded. "But we have a little more time before I need to get back." She smiled and kissed him and they made love for the next hour.

Seth sighed as he pulled into the driveway after leaving Bianca's. He couldn't help but wonder how Alexia was going to take the news. He never meant to fall in love with someone else but it just happened. He cut the engine and headed into the house.

"How was golf?" Alexia asked when he walked in.

"It was fine." He said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright. What?" She asked him as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"We need to talk about our marriage. We aren't happy anymore."

"Yes, we are." She said to him. "Yeah we've had a rough couple of months but we're happy."

"No, we aren't." He sighed. "Alexia, I don't know any other way to say this other than say it. I'm filing divorce and I'm moving out."

"It's because of your whore isn't it?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked shocked she knew about Bianca.

"I see you're surprised. I know all about your whore. I saw you coming out of a hotel a few days ago with her. I saw you kissed her. Then I came home and went through your office and found the photos." She walked over to the bookshelf and opened a book. She took out the pictures and walked back. "I found the ones with her posing provocatively for you in lingerie or naked. I saw the pictures of you fucking your whore and fucking her in this house. The house we share."

He took the pictures from her and looked through them. He thought he had protected his computer. He looked up at her. "You went through my office and my private computer?"

"Yeah because I saw you with her. How long have you been cheating on me with her?" She looked at him. "How long?"

He sighed. "A few months. Not long after she came to work for me. I never meant for it to happen but it did."

"Stop seeing her and we can work this out. I know we can."

"It's not that easy and I don't want to." He sighed again. "I'm in love with her and she's pregnant with my baby."

She sat there shocked. Bianca was having his baby. She was giving him the one thing Alexia couldn't. "You can be a father to that child and be with me. I would be fine with it."

"No." He said standing up. "I'm sorry Alexia. I don't want this marriage anymore. I'm filing for divorce and I'm moving out." He walked upstairs to the bedroom to pack.

She sat there for a minute before she followed. She walked into the bedroom and saw him packing. "It's not that easy to leave me, Seth." She walked in and sat down on the bed. "I'm not giving you a divorce so you can be with your whore and her bastard kid. I won't sign the papers. And we were married without a prenuptial agreement. So, you know what you would lose if you leave me. So, you have choice. Stay with me and fire your whore. Stay with me, fire your whore and you can still be apart of your kid's life. Or leave me to be with your whore and lose a lot." She smiled inward. She just knew he would chose her over losing everything.

He stopped packing and looked at her. "I'm a top lawyer and I work for a very good law firm. You won't get as much as you think. I've made up my mind. I'm filing the papers and we're done." He zipped up his suitcase and walked out. He got into his car and drove off. He would have Randy file the divorce papers in the morning. He would offer Alexia a very generous settlement and hopefully she will agree and sign the papers. But something told him she wasn't going to go away peacefully or easy. But he would just deal with it as it came. His main focus was Bianca and their child.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca sat in the doctor's office the next morning waiting to be seen. She had been shocked when Seth showed up at her apartment the night before and told her he had left Alexia and was filing for divorce. She couldn't deny that she was happy about it. Finally they could be together.

"Bianca Logan?" The nurse said calling her back. She followed her to the exam room and waited while she took the vital signs. Once she had, the doctor walked in.

"Bianca." Dr. Lilian Garcia said as she walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Bianca smiled. "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive so I wanted to come and get the details."

"Alright. Let me draw some blood and we will do an exam and an ultrasound." Bianca nodded as the nurse drew blood and she laid down on the table for the exam. "Well, I think you are pregnant. I want to do the ultrasound and see how far long you are." Bianca nodded as the doctor did the ultrasound. "Everything looks good. And you're about four weeks."

"I figured." She replied.

"You are due April 12." Bianca nodded as the doctor printed out the ultrasound photo and gave Bianca all the information. "I want to see you every month. But everything looks good. Your blood pressure and lab tests are all normal. So, I believe you will have an uneventful pregnancy but nothing is certain. Remember to eat right and relax."

"I will." Bianca said taking everything and making her next appointment. She headed work right after. She wanted to tell Seth everything. She pulled into the parking lot at the office building and headed inside. She put her things at her desk and knocked on the door. She heard Seth say come in and she opened the door.

"Bianca, I'm glad you're here. I hope everything went okay at your appointment." He said when she walked in. She saw that Hunter and Randy were there.

"It went fine, Mr. Rollins. I just wanted to let you know I was here."

"Thank you. I will need to speak with you after I'm finished with Hunter and Randy."

"Of course." She smiled and walked back to her desk. She brought up her company email and looked through it and did the other things she normally did at the beginning of the day. She looked up an hour later when the door opened and Hunter and Randy walked out of Seth's office.

"Bianca, can I see you?" Seth said when he followed them out.

"Of course." She smiled and followed him back into the office. She shut the door and locked it when she did.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well, I am pregnant." She said taking out the ultrasound picture. "This is our baby and I'm due in April."

He took the picture and looked at it. "That's our baby?"

"That's our baby." She smiled.

He looked at her and smiled. "Randy filed my divorce papers this morning. So, once Alexia agrees to the settlement and signs the papers, I will be divorced."

She nodded. "Is it wrong to say I'm excited that you will divorced?"

"It's not wrong." He smiled and kissed her. "You have every right to be happy." She nodded. "I thought I would take you out for a nice dinner tonight. You and me."

"I would love that." She smiled and headed back to her desk. She had told Seth she wanted to go see her sister and he said she could leave early.

Alexia sat in her office looking over the divorce papers she had receive. Seth was wasting no time in divorcing her for his whore. She still couldn't believe it. She looked at the papers and then the photo of her and Seth that sat on her desk. She wasn't finished with her marriage. She just had to think about how to get Seth's whore out of the picture. If she was gone, then Seth would come back to her. She pulled up a search engine on her computer and typed in ways to get rid of a mistress. She started reading the articles and websites looking for a way to get rid of Bianca. She printed out a few and began making her plan. She got up and headed out of her office. She stopped when she saw Bianca coming in the main door. She knew she was there seeing her sister. She would wait and talk to Bianca after.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked when her sister walked in.

"I just wanted to give you some news."

"Besides that you're pregnant."

"Yes." Bianca smiled. "Seth left his wife and he filed for divorce today."

"That's great." Elsa said hugging her. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I know the divorce is not final yet but I'm excited that it will be soon enough."

"You have the right to be." Elsa replied. "You and Seth can build something with your child that doesn't include sneaking around."

"Yeah." Bianca laughed. "Well, I just wanted to come and tell you that. I've got to go get ready for my dinner with Seth. And I don't want to see Alexia either."

"I told you she was out of the office."

"I know but you never know. So I'm out of here." She hugged her sister and headed out. She was shocked when she walked to her car and Alexia was standing there. "Mrs. Rollins, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Alexia replied. She moved closer to Bianca. "You can stay away from my husband. End your little affair and tell him to come back to me. I won't lose him to a whore like you."

"Mrs. Rollins, I'm not telling Seth anything. He can make his own decision about everything. I never told him to leave you but I can't say I'm not glad he did."

She grabbed Bianca's arm. "Listen to me and listen good you little whore. You end things with Seth or you will regret it. I'm not someone to mess with."

Bianca pulled away from her. "I'm not doing anything but letting Seth make his own decisions. I'm not telling him anything he has to do. It's all up to him." She got into her car and drove away before more was said. She would tell Seth what Alexia said. She never asked him to leave his wife and she wasn't going to tell him to go back to her. She wanted Seth to be with her and he wanted that too. So why would Alexia think she would tell him to go back to her? She was obviously delusional.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm giving everyone a treat today. Two chapters of this story. It is a short story so, it doesn't have many chapters. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I hope you will continue to like it.

* * *

><p>Alexia was seething with anger that she couldn't make Bianca do what she wanted. Now she wanted to make sure she got rid of her. She walked back to her office and thought who she could call about getting rid of Bianca. It was then that Paul Heyman came to mind. She had seen his name in Seth's stuff and after some research she knew he was a very dangerous man. Surely he would know someone who could help her. She dialed his number and arranged a meeting. She smiled once she hung up. Soon everything would work out like she wanted and she would have her husband back.<p>

"What can I help you with?" Paul asked when he and Alexia met at his office.

"I have a problem that I need help with and a person I know says that you are the best person to handle things."

"Well I don't deny that it is true." He smirked. "What might your problem be?"

"My husband's pregnant mistress. She is my problem." Alexia replied. "My husband has been having an affair for months and now she's pregnant and he left me and filed for divorce. I know with the mistress out of the way, he will come back to me."

Paul looked at her. "Are you saying you want her dead?"

"I want her gone. Her and her bastard kid."

"Alright. It isn't cheap."

"I will pay you whatever you want. I just want that whore gone."

"Alright. Here is what it will cost." He said sliding a piece of paper to her. She picked it up and read the amount.

"Done. How soon can you have it done?"

"Immediately. I'll put my best guy on it."

"Great." She smiled and wrote out a check for the amount. "This is half. I will give you the other half once she's gone."

"Alright." He picked up the check. "I will need information about her. Where she lives, her routine. All of it."

"This is her address." She said handing him a piece of paper. "She works at my husband's law firm and she goes in about nine and works until five. Outside of that, I don't know much about her routine. I didn't care. All I knew was she was fucking my husband."

"Okay." Paul said writing down some information. "I will get the remaining information. Any particular way you want this done?"

"No, just as long as she's gone and nothing gets back to me."

"Done." He replied.

"Great." She got up and walked out with a smile on her face. Soon she would be rid of Bianca and that baby and Seth would come back to her.

Bianca sat in her apartment looking over some baby books and shopping online. The conversation with Alexia on her mind. She would tell Seth everything but she wouldn't tell him to go back to Alexia. That would be his decision. She heard the door open and looked up when Seth walked in.

"Hey." She said to him. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I think we are coming to an agreement on the Lesnar divorce."

"That's great." She smiled.

"How was your day after you left?" He asked.

"I went to see Elsa and tell her everything." She looked at him. "Alexia cornered me in the parking lot."

"What did my wife say?"

"She told me to tell you to go back to her. She said if I didn't, I would regret it. That she wasn't losing you to a whore like me."

He sighed. "I can't believe her. Does she really think that would work?"

"I'm guessing she did but I told her I wasn't telling you what to do. Everything was and has always been your decision. I told her I never told you to leave her. I made it clear that everything was your decision and it is. If you wanted to go back to her, I would deal with that. I'm not making you do anything. Everything is your decision."

He leaned in and kissed her. "And that's why I love you. Now, let's put Alexia out of things and let me take you out for dinner." She smiled and headed to her room to finish getting ready. He couldn't believe Alexia. He would talk to her and get her to sign the papers and get the divorce over with. Bianca wasn't the main cause of their marriage breaking down. It was Alexia. She was never enough for him and he wasn't going to pretend anymore that he loved her. That was done. Bianca was who he loved and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

Paul looked at Curtis Axel, one of his guys. "I want you to follow this woman." He said handing him a picture of Bianca. "I want to know her routine and everything she does. We have been hired to perform a job. So, follow her and see when the best time is to do it."

He nodded and looked at Paul. "Are we making it look like an accident or not?"

"I'm not sure yet. If we can't make it seems like an accident then we will set it up so no one knows who murdered her." Curtis nodded and headed out to start following her.

Paul heard the door open and looked to see Brock walk in. "Brock, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you an update on my impending divorce so you can set up my next fight."

"Alright. Have you finally divorced that shrew?"

"She is trying to get a bigger settlement out of me but my lawyers are taking care of it. I think we are close to an agreement and then I will be rid of my gold digging hooker wife."

"I warned you about her. I told you she was a gold digger looking for her big pay off."

"I know and I should have listened to you." Brock replied. He caught a glimpse of Bianca's picture and picked it up. "I know this girl." He said looking at Paul. "She's my lawyer's assistant. Why do you have her picture?"

"She's part of a job we were hired for. I have Axel on it. I didn't want to disrupt your divorce proceeding."

Brock looked at him. "What type of job?"

"The type of job we do." Paul replied. He looked at Brock. "Curtis is handling this job. It's nothing for you to worry about it."

"Yeah." Brock replied. "I just wanted to give you update on my divorce."

"Well I'm glad." Paul replied. "I want that gold digger out of your life too. Once she is gone and has her settlement, I will book your next fight." Brock nodded and walked out. He knew the job Paul meant but he wondered who would want that girl dead. He shook the thoughts and headed home. He would mention it to his lawyer when he saw him next. He didn't know if maybe Seth had hired Paul or if it was someone else. But Seth had done a great job with the divorce so Brock was going to mention the job to him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Seth sat in the conference room waiting for Alexia and her lawyer. He wanted to confront her about her talking to Bianca. "I have the settlement agreement." Randy said as he walked in.

"Great. I want this divorce over with." Seth replied as the door opened again and Alexia and her lawyer walked in.

"Seth." She said when she saw him.

"Alexia." He replied too.

"Well let's get this started." Randy said to them. "Here is the agreement that Seth feels is fair pertaining to the divorce." He handed the paper to Alexia and her lawyer.

Alexia looked it over. "You really think this is fair after you cheated on me?"

"Yes, I do." Seth replied. "It's more than you should get."

She looked at her lawyer, Jack Swagger. "What do you think?" She knew of her plan but she wanted to make Seth think she wasn't going to agree easily.

"It's a good settlement. I think you should take it. If you fight this and go to court, you could get much less."

"How about this amount?" She said writing something down and giving it to Seth.

"Hell no." He said throwing it down. "I'm not paying you that much." He turned to Randy and they whispered to each other before another amount was written down.

"Less than the first one?" She asked him.

"Yes. You have a choice Alexia, the first offer or this offer. I'm not giving you more and the more you fight me, the less I'll offer."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll take the first offer." She said but she knew after she got rid of Bianca, everything would be void and he would come back to her.

"Great." Seth replied and signed it. "Now you sign it."

She picked up a pen and signed her name. She handed the paper to her lawyer. "Happy now?" She said to Seth.

"Yes, I am." He said turning to Randy.

"I'll file it immediately and then a court date will be set." Randy said putting the papers in his briefcase. Seth nodded and looked at Alexia.

"Can I have a few minutes, Alexia?"

"Of course." She said sweetly.

Seth waited until both lawyers were out of the room before he turned to her. "I know you talked to Bianca and tried to get her to end things. Stay away from her. I don't want you anymore. This marriage is over and the papers are signed. Get on with your life Alexia."

She looked at him. "I signed the papers. But I know you will be back to me. Once you realize, she was just a little fling. That you love me and not her."

"You're wrong. She isn't just a fling. I fell in love with her. I do love her." He said as he started to walk out. "Move on with your life Alexia. We are done." He walked out before more was said. He was meeting with Brock about the divorce. Summer and her lawyer had finally decided to accept the last offer.

Brock waited in Seth's office for him. He watched the young girl at the desk and thought about what Paul had said. He knew someone had hired Paul to kill her. That was what they did and Brock had killed his share of people for money. He heard the door open and stood to meet Seth.

"Glad you could come Brock." Seth said walking over to the desk. "I heard from Summer and her lawyer. They have accepted the last offer so, she's ready to sign the papers now."

"That's great. I'm ready to be done with my gold digging wife."

"Well you soon will be." Seth replied. "I know the feeling about being ready to end a marriage. I just filed for divorce from my wife and I'm ready to have it over with." Seth looked out the window to where Bianca sat. "I'm ready to get on with my life."

Brock knew now that Seth's wife must have hired Paul to kill Seth's assistant because he was having an affair with her. "Seth, I have something to tell you. I know you don't know the nature of my job."

"No, I don't and I prefer not to." Seth had hired things but he didn't want to know anything.

"That's a good thing." Brock replied. "But there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"I went to my boss the other day to tell him that my divorce was close to being over and I found a picture of your assistant on his desk."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked shocked. Why would Brock's boss have Bianca's picture?

"My boss does murder for hire and someone hired him to kill your assistant."

Seth looked at Brock. "Are you serious? Murder for hire?"

"Yes." Brock sighed. "That's what I do. That's my job. And others work for my boss too. Someone paid him money to kill your assistant." Brock looked at him. "I'm guessing your wife and I'm guessing you're sleeping with your assistant?"

Seth sighed. "Yes, I am." He replied. "I have been having an affair and Alexia found out about it and I filed for divorce when Bianca told me she was pregnant with my baby."

Brock nodded. "Then I definitely think your wife hired my boss to kill her."

"Thank you for telling me Brock." Seth replied.

"Well you have done such a great job with my divorce and making sure Summer doesn't get what she wants. So, I owed you this. I'm not sure when they plan to kill your assistant but I'm sure it's soon." Seth nodded as Brock walked out. He looked at Bianca. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Bianca and his child. He would stop Alexia and this whole murder for hire. Nothing was going to harm Bianca. Nothing.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Seth walked out to Bianca's desk after Brock left. "Everything okay?" She asked him when she looked up from her computer.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be late tonight. I have some things to take care of concerning my divorce to Alexia. I have to get the papers together for the settlement."

"Okay. I'll order us some take out and wait up for you."

"That sounds great." He smiled. "I shouldn't be too long." She nodded. "Make sure you lock the door and set the alarm when you get home. I will have security walk you down to your car."

She looked at him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No." He sighed. "I just don't want you walking in the parking garage alone. A lot can happen and I want to make sure you and our baby are fine."

"Okay." She replied.

"Great." He said before walking toward Hunter's office. He wanted to let him know everything about his divorce and relationship with Bianca. He knocked on the door and waited for Hunter to say come in.

"Seth, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked him.

"I wanted to let you know of a situation." Seth said as he sat down. "I filed for divorce from Alexia. Randy is handing it."

"Yes, I heard something about that." Hunter replied. "I can't say I'm that surprised. I know you weren't happy with Alexia recently."

"No, I wasn't." He replied. "I also wanted to let you know that I've been seeing my assistant and she's pregnant with my child."

Hunter sighed. "Well, that doesn't really surprise me either. Most of the guys here sleep with their assistants" Hunter looked at him. "So I take it that you really left your wife for Bianca?"

"Yes, I did."

"Alright. Just please try to keep the drama out of the office."

"Of course." Seth said as he got up and headed back to his office.

Bianca left at five and Seth followed a little later. He wanted to talk to Alexia and get all of it done. He got into his car and drove to the house. He wasn't surprised to see Alexia home already. He got out and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and waited for Alexia to open the door.

"Seth?" Alexia said with a smile inside. "I'm surprised to see you." She hoped the job was done and Bianca was dead.

"I have to talk to you." He said walking in. He turned to face her. "I had a nice conversation this afternoon."

"And that has to do with me?"

"Yes, it does. Because the meeting was with someone who said that you hired someone to kill Bianca." He looked at her. "Is that true? Did you hire someone to kill her?"

"Of course not." Alexia replied seething a little bit as to who told him. "I wouldn't do that. We worked our divorce out. Why would I hire someone to kill her?"

"I know you Alexia. You were much too agreeable today. I knew something was off with it but I didn't pick up on it because I want the divorce done. But it's true. You hired someone to kill Bianca."

She turned away from him and sighed. It was obvious that her plan was dead in the water now. Seth walked up behind her and turned her to face. "Tell me the truth. Did you hire someone to kill Bianca?" When she didn't answer him, he put his hand around her throat. "I'm going to ask you once again. Did you hire someone to kill Bianca?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I hired someone to kill your whore and that brat inside her." She smiled bigger. "I would do anything to make sure you came back to me."

He looked at her and tightened his grip around her neck. "You are a low class bitch." He said to her as he continued to tighten his grip. "Your plan failed. I'm not coming back and I'm making sure you don't hurt the woman I love or my child."

He continued to tighten the grip cutting off her air supply until finally she passed out. He dropped her to the floor and walked into the study and over to the safe. He quickly put in the combination and took out the gun that was kept there. He made sure the silencer was on as he walked back into the living room where Alexia was lying. He stood over her and pointed the gun at her.

"I'm through with you now and forever. You will never get the chance to hurt Bianca or my child." He squeezed the trigger and fired one shot into her heart. He checked to make sure she was dead. Once he was sure he walked back to the safe and placed the gun back in there after wiping it clean of prints. He went around the house and wiped anything he had touched. Once he had, he walked out of the house and back to his car and drove to Heyman's office building. He knew where it was from Brock telling him. He walked in and saw Heyman sitting at his desk.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked him.

"I know my soon to be ex wife hired you to kill my mistress. That is no longer needed."

"Only she can cancel the hit." Paul replied. "Alexia paid me to kill that girl and I take my job seriously."

Seth looked at him. "What would you charge me to go to my soon to be ex wife's house and make her murder look like a random act of violence?"

"What?" Paul asked him.

"My wife is dead at the house. I killed her. What would you charge to make it look like a random act of violence and not like I murdered her?" Seth already knew as Brock had told him but he wanted to hear it from Heyman and have it on tape in case Heyman decided to double cross him.

Paul looked at him. "Twenty thousand dollars."

"Done." Seth replied and gave him a envelope with the money. He had taken the money out once Brock told him the amount.

Paul took it and quickly counted it. He picked up the phone and dialed Curtis and told him to stop following Bianca and go to the house and clean up the murder. He hung up and looked at Seth. "It's taken care of."

"Great." Seth replied. "This concludes all our business." He looked at Heyman. "I have this conversation on tape if you think about crossing me."

"I wouldn't do that. The hit on your mistress is canceled and we're cleaning up your wife's murder."

Seth nodded and walked out the door. Now that they were taking care of Alexia and making sure no one ever knew what Seth had done, he could go home to Bianca and forget this whole thing.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Seth pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and headed up. He had no idea how Paul and his men were going to deal with Alexia's body and honestly he didn't want to know. He just wanted it behind him. He walked in and smiled when he saw Bianca waiting with some pizza.

"I hope pizza is okay. I just got a craving for it."

"It's fine." He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Did you get everything done concerning Alexia?"

"Yes." He replied. "Randy and I got it done. I'm going to go change into something else. I don't want to wear the suit anymore." She nodded and watched as he headed toward the bedroom. Once he was there, he called Randy and asked him to tell anyone that they were together dealing with the divorce. Randy agreed and said he would see him tomorrow at the office. He quickly changed and headed back to the living room.

"All done?" She asked him.

"Yep." He smiled and sat down on the sofa by her. He grabbed some pizza and beer and started eating. He wanted all thoughts about Alexia out of his head.

A few days later, he wasn't shocked when the police came to the office to talk to him. He showed them his office and waited for their questions. "Mr. Rollins, when was the last time you saw your wife well, soon to be ex wife?" The detective asked him.

"The day she came here to get our divorce settlement together." He replied. "We got everything together and agreed to the divorce settlement."

"And that's the last time?"

"Yes. After work, I stayed here and my lawyer and I made sure everything was good with the settlement and papers and then I headed home to my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" The detective asked making a note of it.

"Yes." Seth sighed. "I'm not proud to admit this but I was having an affair the last few months of my marriage. I told Alexia and that's when I filed for divorce." Seth looked at the detectives. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you this but your wife was killed a few days ago in a home invasion. A lot of your items from the house were taken and she was shot. We have a suspect in custody and we are just covering all the bases."

"You have someone in custody?" Seth asked.

"Yes, a young teenage boy admitted that he broke into the house and killed her and then robbed the place. We found the gun in his possession as well as several items from your house."

"I'm shocked." Seth replied. "I just...it's unreal."

"Yes, it is." The detective replied. "Well, Mr. Rollins, I think we have everything we need. I am sorry for your loss." Seth nodded as they left. He couldn't believe that Heyman actually got someone to take the fall for it. But he was relieved. Now it was all done and no one would know he did it.

"Is everything okay?" Bianca asked as she walked in the office after they left.

"Apparently Alexia was killed a few days ago in a home invasion. They have the teenage boy who did it in custody."

"She's dead?" Bianca asked shocked. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She said hugging him.

"It's alright" He replied. "It's a shock."

"I'm sure it is. I mean you and she just signed everything the other day and now she's dead."

"Yeah." He hated that he was keeping a secret from Bianca but he couldn't tell her what he had done. No matter the reason, he didn't think she would understand. "I just want to put all of this behind me. I'm going to call her parents and see if they want to make the arrangements. Given mine and Alexia's situation before her death, I think it would be best if they did."

"I can understand that. Did you want to call them now?"

"Yeah, I think I will." She nodded and headed back to her desk leaving him to make the call in private.

He sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed Alexia's parents number. "Hello?" Cory Parker said when he picked up the phone.

"Cory, it's Seth."

"Seth, hey. We were wondering when you would call. No doubt you heard about Alexia."

"I did." He replied to Alexia's brother. "I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thank you." Cory replied. "So, what can I do for you? We know you and my sister were getting divorced."

"I wanted to call and see if you guys were making the arrangements. Given how things were for Alexia and I, I think it would be best if you did."

"I happen to agree. Mom and dad and the family don't feel it's appropriate for you to make them seeing as you have been screwing around on my sister for months and now your mistress is pregnant." Cory replied. "Alexia told us why you were getting divorced."

Seth sighed. "I figured. So, I will leave you guys to make the arrangements. But I hope its okay if I attend the funeral."

"As long as you don't bring your whore with you. She's not welcome here but you can come."

"Thanks." Seth said holding his opinion in. He knew that none of Alexia's family was saints. Her parents had cheated on each other over and over again. And both her siblings had cheated on their spouses as well. It made him wonder if Alexia had cheated on him and he just didn't know it. "I will see you at the funeral."

"Yeah then." Cory said hanging up.

Seth sighed once he did. That was over and now all he had to get through was the funeral and then put everything behind him. He could marry Bianca and have a life with her and their child. That was why he did what he did. He shook the thought. He had to put it out of his mind and move on.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, Seth sat in the chapel of the funeral home. He sat toward the back as to not draw attention to himself. He watched Alexia's family and saw their grief. While he hated that they were going through this, he was glad he stopped Alexia from having Bianca killed. He sat there as the casket rolled by and he watched as her family walked behind it. He kept his head down as they did. He followed to the cemetery and stood in the back as the preacher finished the prayer and they lowered the casket. Once he had, he headed toward his car. He stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Alexia's parents coming his way.

"Susan, Grant." He said to them. "I'm sorry about Alexia."

"Thank you, Seth." Susan replied. "You could have sat with us. You were still her husband after all."

"I didn't think it was appropriate for me to sit there given that Alexia and I were almost divorced."

"You still could." Susan replied.

"No, he couldn't." Grant replied. "I don't want him anywhere near this. He should have been home with Alexia and then this wouldn't have happened. But no, he was with his whore. How dare you come here and pretend to be sad? You are free now so leave and go be with your whore."

Seth looked at them. He was tired of everyone saying that about Bianca. "You are all ones to talk. Alexia told me all about your affairs. You, Grant and Susan have cheated on each other over and over again through the years. And I know Cory and Rebecca have cheated as well. So, I wouldn't be surprised if Alexia had cheated on me too." He sighed. "But I'm not doing this here. I will leave and my association with your family is done." He turned his back to them and walked to his car and drove away.

He pulled into the parking lot of the law office and headed in. Randy had called him and told him he had everything done for his and Alexia's finances. With her dead, Seth would get everything now. He walked into Randy's office and sat down.

"How was the funeral?" Randy asked him.

"It was sad. I mean yeah I didn't love Alexia anymore but I'm sad she's gone. I feel for her family though." He replied.

"Yeah I know." Randy replied. "Well, with Alexia dead, the divorce papers are withdrawn and you are entitled to everything with the exception of what Alexia left in her will for her family." Randy said as he handed Seth the will.

Seth looked it over and then back at Randy. "This seems fine. I mean Alexia just left her family her personal assets. Everything we shared together as a married couple is mine and has no bearing on this."

"That is true." Randy replied. "So, I will contact Alexia's family and get them what they need for her assets."

"Great. Thanks for handling this." Seth said as he stood up. "I'm going to my office." Randy nodded as Seth walked out.

Seth walked to his office and smiled when he saw Bianca there. "Hey, how was the funeral?" She asked him.

"It was a funeral. Sad for the family. I feel bad for them." He said to her. "But life goes on. I just met with Randy about everything so it's all done. I have all the marital assets and the house but I think I will sell it. I just don't want it."

"I understand that. I mean it is where Alexia was killed but I wouldn't tell the people who buy it that."

He couldn't help but laugh. "No, I think not. Well, I have some work to do. How about a long lunch?"

She smiled. "Yeah sounds good." He nodded and headed in his office.

He picked up the phone and called Paul. "Yeah."

"Thanks for cleaning up that matter and handling it so the police would think they have the person." He said to him.

"Well, the boy owed me a lot of money and he didn't have it. So, he took jail over death. I heard the DA offered him a deal and he took it. So, he gets jail time for a few years and no death. So, you're in the clear."

"Thanks." Seth said. "Goodbye." He said hanging up. He turned his chair to look out the window of his office and smiled. Everything had worked out like he wanted. He was free of Alexia and he still had all the money he was going to give her for a settlement. He could be happy with Bianca and their child. He couldn't thank Brock enough for telling about Alexia's plan and giving him the information to stop her.

When lunch came, he and Bianca headed to the hotel nearby. He wanted to talk to her about them getting married. He had picked out the ring a few days before. Once they got to the hotel room, Seth wasted no time in making love with Bianca. Afterward as they laid there, he decided to ask her.

"Bianca, I have something I want to talk to you about." He said to her as he got up and walked over to his coat.

"Alright." She replied.

"Well, I was hoping that you would marry me." He said as he turned and sat down on the bed.

Bianca smiled when he did. "Of course I will marry you." She smiled as Seth slid on the 2 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring on her finger. She kissed him passionately and they were soon making love again. With Bianca having no idea what Seth had done to make sure they stayed together and he was going to make sure she never did.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

This is the final chapter of this story and I hope you all liked it. There might a sequel to this one if you're interested. I want to take this time to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Two years later<p>

Seth smiled as he watched his wife getting their house ready for their daughter's birthday. It had been two years since Alexia's murder and life had never been better for Seth. He and Bianca got married three months before Emerson Rose was born. They bought a house and Bianca quit her job as his assistant. The law firm had hired him an older lady this time and she was a great assistant but he did miss working with Bianca every day but he loved coming home and being greeted by his sexy wife and beautiful daughter.

"Does everything look perfect?" Bianca asked him as she finished up the decorations.

"Everything is amazing. You always do an amazing job on the parties." He replied. "And Emmy is going to love it."

She smiled and nodded as the doorbell rang and the guests started to arrive. She smiled when she saw her sister walking in with her son, Ryan Keith, who was six months old.

"You look amazing." Bianca said as she hugged her sister. "And my nephew is too cute as always."

"Thanks." Elsa said with a smile. "This place looks amazing. You guys really go all out for a birthday don't you?"

Bianca laughed and nodded. "You will too when you celebrate Ryan's first birthday."

"I'm sure I will." Elsa smiled and they headed to where the kids and the guests were.

"So, Seth, you seemed to have it all." Randy said as they stood in the doorway watching Elsa and Bianca greeted the guests and enjoy the party.

"Yeah." Seth smiled. "I finally got it right. I have a beautiful, sexy wife and a beautiful little girl. It's great."

Randy nodded. "That's good. Elsa was a little worried that you might cheat on Bianca given your history."

Seth sighed. "I know that's a concern but I will never cheat on Bianca. She's very thing I could ever want in any woman. Not only is she beautiful and sexy and an amazing mother. She's also more than enough for me in bed. That was the issue with Alexia. She never was a enough for me. I always wanted more than she gave. That's why I looked for it outside my marriage. I don't have to do that anymore."

"Good." Randy replied.

"Yeah." Seth replied. "I'm happy with my life. I've put everything with Alexia behind me and I'm only focused on my career and my wife and daughter."

"I know." Randy looked from Elsa and Bianca to Seth. "I didn't mean to bring up Alexia. I know it's hard."

"Not really. I've moved on from that. Do I hate that Alexia is dead? Yes but that is all on that teenager who killed her. And this is a happy day. I want to focus on my daughter."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No worries." Seth smiled and walked over to Bianca. He kissed her on the cheek and then picked up his daughter. He only wanted to focus on the life he had now, not the past.

The party wrapped up and it was soon just Seth, Bianca and Emerson. Seth smiled as Bianca put Emerson down for the night. "That was a great birthday party." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist when she walked to the door.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I wanted everything to be perfect for our daughter."

"It was." He replied as they headed to their bedroom. "And now that Emmy is down for the night, how about we have a little adult fun?" She smiled and kissed him passionately.

His hands went to her dress and he pulled it over her head and it fell to the floor. He kissed her lips and then moved to kiss her neck and then her shoulder and collar bone. She moaned as his hands massaged her breasts through her bra. His hands went to the back of it and he soon at it on the floor. He laid her back on the bed and pulled away long enough to remove his clothes. He joined her back on the bed and slowly made his way down her body. He took his time and kissed every inch of her from her breasts to her inner thigh. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her.

"Oh, god, that feels great." She moaned out. He smiled against her skin and continued. She felt herself getting close and felt him pull away.

"Not yet." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. He slid inside her as he did causing them both to moan. He slowly started moving in and out her and soon had her at the edge.

"Yes, oh my god, yes." She moaned out as he did.

"Are you close?" He whispered as he increased his pace.

"Oh my god yes." She moaned out as he thrusted into her one more time and they both came together.

He kissed her and pulled out and laid down beside her. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you Bianca."

"I love you too." She said as she moved to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He smiled and kissed her. "I just have been thinking all day about how great this life is. How much I have with you and our daughter. I couldn't be happier. After everything, this is the happiest I've ever been."

She smiled when he said it. "I'm happy too." He kissed her and pulled her close. He had done anything for love and as bad as it sounded, he didn't regret it. Bianca and their daughter was worth everything he did. Life was indeed perfect for him.

Please Review!


End file.
